Metal Head
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Emma comes home to something quite...shocking.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own anything from the show. I just have crazy ideas. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Side Note: **Just a small little story to go along with a head cannon I have. Just writing this for amusement. =) This one just kinda hit me because I was listening to Disturbed. Haha. A few head cannons of my own in this little fic.

* * *

Regina had the house to herself for the day. While she had Saturday off, Emma was off being Sheriff and Henry was at the playground she had had built for him. She figured she would take the time to clean her home and take a little time for herself to relax afterwards. Regina gazed out the window after Henry and Emma, watching them leave her driveway in the Sheriff's car. As soon as they were clear of her home, Regina slipped into some more comfortable clothes. While Regina did love her designer clothes, she liked to do her cleaning and relax in a little more comfortable clothes.

Slipping into her room, she made her way into her large walk-in closet, gunning straight for the spot she had cleared for Emma's clothes. The left side of her mouth slowly pulled up into a grin as she dug out one of Emma's blank tank tops. After she took off her blouse, trousers and heels and put then back neatly in their designated places, she slipped Emma's tank top on. Following the tank top was a very tight pair of black yoga pants and black socks to match. The pants accentuated her firm buttocks perfectly, her hands running over her backside as she found herself satisfied with the outfit. It made her look good and it was comfortable, so naturally Regina was happy.

As Regina made her way down the stairs, she smirked a bit. She wondered what Emma or Henry would say if she knew she dressed this way without anyone around. What she was sure would shock them the most was the play list she had lined up for when she cleaned without them around. Grabbing her iPod from her purse, the contraption in which Emma had convinced her to purchase, she quickly made her way into the kitchen and plugged it into the speakers that Emma had yet again persuaded her to buy. She had found it surprisingly easy to figure the contraptions out after Emma had showed her how to use them.

Plugging her iPod into the speakers, Regina placed it on her favorite play list. She pressed play and immediately Disturbed's Droppin' Plates started to sound throughout the house. Regina's red lips lifted into a smirk as she nodded and turned it up a bit. Turning and grabbing a sponge to scrub the dishes with, Regina began to bob her head to the music. She dipped her fingers into the water soaking the dishes and couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up her throat. She was positive that no one would have ever expected Regina to be someone who listened to a band like Disturbed. But had accidentally discovered them and they quickly became her favorite. She couldn't explain why, but she was positive she would never have to.

* * *

Two hours later, Emma pulled up to the mansion, happy to find she was able to come home early thanks to her deputy. She had let Henry stay with Ruby at the office, hoping to have a little alone time with Regina. Emma emerged from the Sheriff's car and made her way to the front door. As she unlocked the door and swung it open, the sound of the song Down With the Sickness hit her ears. Emma blinked, clearly surprised to be hearing something like that playing in Regina's home. Her immediate thought was that perhaps some disturbed intruder had broken into the home, but nothing was out of place. In fact, the home was even more spotless than when she had left just a few hours prior.

Making her way through the home, Emma checked the kitchen first and finding it void. From there she checked Regina's office, not finding her occupying that room either. Emma quirked a brow and decided to ascend the stairs. The music progressively got louder the closer she came to Regina's room. Well, it was their room now considering she had moved in quite some time ago. Quietly and very slowly, Emma opened the bedroom door and peaked in. That was when her eyes met the beauty that she so thankfully called hers. A grin plastered itself onto her lips as she saw what Regina was wearing. A pink tongue darted out to wet her lips, green eyes gratefully enjoying the view before her.

Regina's back was to her as she dusted her dresser and various other things around the room. Emma watched Regina with eager attention for a moment before slipping into the room completely. The older woman still hadn't noticed that Emma was home, too wrapped up into the music and her cleaning. However, when Emma hit pause on Regina's iPod, Regina stopped mid swipe and her brown eyes went wide immediately. Turning, she jumped as she first saw blond hair. She swallowed, heat rising up her chest and neck in embarrassment. "E-Emma…" She barely got out the name, swallowing hard against her dry throat. "What are you doing home?" Her eyes flicked to the clock on the bedside table, confirming that it was indeed too early for Emma to be home.

Emma had to repress a chuckle as she stepped forward, cocky smile plastered to her lips. "Well, I got to come home early thanks to Ruby. She also agreed to watch Henry for us so I could have some alone time with you." Emma stopped talking for a moment, eyes raking up and down Regina's fit body. She took one step forward before speaking again. "But I see you're already busy cleaning away to some…interesting music." The blond liked Disturbed too, but to find out Regina listened to them was quite a shocker. Regina's whole face began to turn red, turning her face away from Emma. "I didn't take you for a metal head." Emma whispered, hands coming up to rest on Regina's hips.

The blond waited for a moment for Regina to turn her head back to her, but when she didn't, Emma took her chin gently between her fingers and slowly turned her face towards her. Regina's beautiful brown eyes averted, refusing to look straight at Emma. Emma tilted her head, smile dancing on her lips. "Come on, 'Gina. Look at me…please?" Emma dawned her puppy dog eyes and tried to make the word please sound as pitiful as possible. When Regina dared to cut her eyes back for a moment, she sighed and deflated visibly. She looked Emma straight in the eyes, unable to refuse her when she made that face. She reminded her so much of Henry when she did that.

"What?" Regina snapped, clearly not comfortable with being so embarrassed. She had been caught bobbing her head to metal music while cleaning, she was sure there wasn't much that could be more embarrassing than that. At least for her anyway. This time Emma was not able to stifle her chuckle. She couldn't help it. Regina was just so adorable in this moment that she had to chuckle. "I think it's pretty cool you listen to that. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's just music." Her words didn't seem to help any as she saw Regina's scowl deepen. Regina looked away again, clearly unhappy she'd be caught. Emma sighed and decided to use another tactic.

She cleared her throat and wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's waist, bringing their bodies closer together. And sense Regina refused to look at her, she placed her lips closely to Regina's ear. "Actually, I think it's a turn on. Not to mention it's very, very hot that you have one of my tank tops on…. Yum." Emma wiggled her eyebrows and blew gently in Regina's ear. Regina had forgotten she'd had Emma's tank top on, but she ignored the embarrassment for that as shivers ran down her spine. She finally turned her head to gaze into Emma's darkened green eyes. The smallest of smile graced Regina's lips as she realized Emma really was turned on. "Well, your tank top is rather comfortable." Regina rasped, leaning forward a little to brush her lips against Emma's.

Emma shivered and leaned that tiny inch forward to claim Regina's lips in a searing kiss. Regina's hand came up to tangle her fingers in Emma's blond locks. Emma's arms tightened a bit more on Regina's waist as they continued the kiss, breaking apart minutes later only because of their need for air. They were both smiling at each other as they pulled apart. Emma broke contact with Regina as she turned towards the iPod and they both missed the warmth of the other immediately. Emma turned her eyes towards Regna as she gave a Cheshire cat grin. "Henry won't be home for a while. So I suggest we use that time wisely and have a little while fun, hmm?"

Regina's eyes darkened even more as a fresh wave of desire shot straight to her core. Emma turned the music back on, keeping the music on Disturbed. Devour began to play as the blond turned back to Regina, eyes meeting and locking as Emma pushed Regina back towards the bed. There was a smile on both of their as they fell onto the bed, Regina pulling Emma with her. Though she'd never admit it, she was quite glad Emma had caught her listening to Disturbed.


End file.
